Touch control of lamp switching has been used for many years. People have found that touch switching of lamps is easy and aesthetically pleasing. However, the incorporation of dimming schemes for lamps with touch control required complex touch sequences which proved annoying. One method of touch switching that can incorporate a variety of lighting levels in one's touching system is membrane switching. However, present membrane switching techniques have a number of drawbacks which seriously limit their suitability for many applications.
These limitations include relatively high actuation force requirements which reduce their aesthetic appeal; and their utility for those with limited hand or finger mobility or strength.
Present membrane switch construction techniques also require a separate polymer `spacer` and two layers of adhesive between the membrane which is touched and the backing of the membrane switch, adding to the cost and complexity of these switches.
The subject invention overcomes these limitations.
Another inadequacy for prior techniques for switching lamps is that all lamp switching systems at present turn the lamp completely off before the user can leave the room. Thus, the user must fumble in the dark to leave the room or leave the lamp on.